


Rain

by gr_ywaren



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Lazy Days, Let him live, Lisa is alive, M/M, Rain, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, You are bored, alucard is FULL OF HIMSELF, alucard is also confident as hell, alucard is beautiful and you feel insecure, alucard is bored, he should love himself, he's pushy ngl, lisa is a sweety but cannot read a ROOM, my ego, self-projection, this is like before all the shit went down and adrian is a happy adventurous young man okay, ugh disgusting i hate him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gr_ywaren/pseuds/gr_ywaren
Summary: In which you're unbelievably bored, and only Adrian Tepes can shut your moaning and groaning up. Alternatively, it's raining and Alucard doesn't want to get his hair wet. OR, Alucard tries to get you to read.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> this is the most disgusting annoyingly "fluffy" thing i've written i promise you im soulless and deeply ashamed of Adrian's Tepes hold on me. also im deeply ashamed of my incapability to stay in the same tense? did i read over this yes surprisingly i did but alas here we are and it still has mistakes and will forever

To say you spent almost every day at Dracula's castle was an understatement. To get technical, sometimes you spent the night because you and Alucard would fall asleep researching in the library, or after fighting demons in the woods, or even just getting into the wine cellar and falling asleep in the meadows that lay outside the castle grounds. Adrian Tepes was something else. A completely no-good, mischievous, rabble-rouser, instigator of a half-man half vampire who you were entirely infatuated with. Not that he knew.  _ God, no _ . The last thing you wanted was the arrogant self-obsessed, pompous, snarky narcissist of a bloodsucker that, you, of all people, had fallen into the deep hole of love with for the blond. You would never give him the satisfaction, you physically couldn’t utter those words without your stomach dropping straight out of you from the force of the gravitational pull Adrian Tepes had on you. 

 

It was disgusting how much you thought about it though. 

 

Luckily, as much as Adrian was distracting to you, he was also his own distraction, coming up with the most bizarre things to do from day to day. But as you watched the rain fall from the sky, the droplets getting bigger and heavier as they slide down the stainglass, he decided he wanted to read, saying something along the lines of the rhythmic thumping of rain on the high stone walls created an ambiance perfect for reading, followed by throwing a book in your face that contained far too much romance and not enough adventure. You couldn’t help the loudest sigh, that surely echoed throughout the whole house, from exiting your mouth. Adrian looked up from the book he was seemingly immersed in, only revealing his eyes.

 

“Are you going to pout all day, (Y/L/N)?” he didn’t look at you longer than a millisecond before he returned to reading. What you couldn’t see was the smile that was forming on his closed lip mouth behind the thick bound pages.

 

You puffed out your cheeks and laid back on the couch, kicking your heel to his knee. You blow air out your mouth, as you thought long and hard, “Yes,” You told him indignantly, “I will pout until I am heard.”

 

“What? By the clouds?” he sneered. 

 

“I’m quite the persuasive presence, you know.”

 

“I do not think however loud you sigh, it’s going to cease raining. I’m afraid the clouds are gray for miles”

 

You flip over, continuing your groaning into the cushion on the couch, “Curse your vision. I want sun.”

 

“We don’t need sun.”

 

"Well, this book is horrible," you admit.

 

“That book gets better after you get past the first nine chapters.”

 

You groaned dramatically once more, flipping back around and flailing your body upward, causing Adrian to roll his eyes into the back of his skull, “You expect me to just sit here and read nine chapters!” 

 

“Well, you have to get to Chapter 10, at the very least. I expected us to actually finish a couple of books today!”

 

You nearly started crying, “ Adrian,” you never used his first name unless desperation called, “It’s only rain…”

 

Adrian didn’t want to admit he refused to go out because he didn’t want you getting sick. While he may have been half human, his supernatural half protected him from most minor illnesses. You, on the other hand, were much more fragile, succumbing to flu-like symptoms quite easily. “But,  _ my hair!” _

 

You snorted, throwing your book at his own, “Oh,  _ right!  _ If we go out, your hair will frizz up. What’s the appeal to you if you aren’t attractive.” He knew these words were playful, and he was more than antsy to play.

 

“Oh?” He started, prompting you to closed your eyes. No, you squeezed them shut. You wish you still had your book to cover your face. Why did you say  _ that _ ?

 

When you breathe in the taste of mint on your face, your eyes were snapped open. Adrian was hovering over you. Your throat was burning “Is that how you think of me?” 

 

“What are you doing!” you asked, and Adrian was driven mad by how breathy you sounded, he couldn’t hide his smile if he wanted.

 

“Asking a question,” he hummed.

 

You shifted under him, trying to further yourself from his damned mouth.  _ What a mouth....  _ “What? Being a brat about your hair? Yeah.”

 

He clicked his tongue, “That’s not what I meant.”

 

You couldn't even utter the words attractive in reference to him again, “I think you have other decent qualities.”

 

“Mmm… you think I’m attractive though.”

 

“Oh, you’re so full of yourself.” You go to push him off you, but he grabbed your wrists, pinning them down.

 

“I can think of something fun for us to do, if you are so inclined to my eternal beauty.” He positions himself along the back on the couch, trying pulling you into him by the wrists he was still holding, which your hands go to his chest.

 

“What the hell are you doing? If someone walks in! This is going to look horrible!”

 

“And what does it look like, exactly? We're just dozing off,” He slips behind you, moving his hands to your waist and pulling you into his body, nuzzling his face into your neck. You feel a wave of embarrassment wash over you, sure your neck was going to catch fire. You turn around and start to push him away, but he grips tighter. 

 

“Just relax, you brat.” he sighs, shoving your face into his chest. His hand starts running through your hair, which would have felt quite nice if you were overheating from embarrassment.

 

“This is the opposite of relaxing.” your voice is muffled in his shirt, causing him to let out a chuckle that echoes out through the room. 

 

“Well, I’m quite relaxed. It’s either this, or you can read that god awful book.”

 

“You did say it gets good after chapter ten.”

 

Adrian sighed into your hair, his breath causing goosebumps to travel up his spine, “I said it got better. It’s barely readable. This is much better, I assure you.”

 

“I thought the rain was perfect weather for reading.”

 

“Please, shut up for once in your life.”

 

\--

 

You hadn’t even realized you had fallen asleep. You tilted your head up, only to meet Adrian’s golden irises. You couldn’t help but to think about how beautiful he was. Sometimes, you got so used to his looks, you didn’t think about them often. Or perhaps, you didn’t let yourself indulge in him. The bastard didn’t need his ego-fueled even more.

 

“You know, you snore.” he stared so deeply into you, you would’ve thought he could read your mind. You really hoped he couldn't.

 

You hit him on the chest to distract yourself from the heat crawling up your neck. “I do not, you bastard.” You went to get up, but Adrian kept you close.

 

“Not yet.” he whispered, getting you to snap your eyes back to his. You realized his look was filled with longing. With loneliness you reckon you never noticed before. Alucard looked down to your lips, making you take note of his. His bottom lip was much plusher than the top one. His lips parted slightly, his canines peeking through just the slightest. You eyes jerked back up, realizing you were staring. You swore a blush crept up on Adrian’s face, there was certainly pigmentation in his cheekbones. God,  _ he was so pretty.  _ He eyes darted back down to your mouth, only for his eyebrows to furrow.

 

“Why is your mouth doing  _ that.” _

 

He always had to embarrass you, “What?”

 

His hand moved your your chin, aligning your face with his. “Like you're bracing yourself.”

 

“Well, why are you looking at me like that.”

 

He gave the slightest smirk, “Like what.”

 

“Adrian.”

 

“(Y/N),” he never uses your first name. It sounded so right off his lips. “Stop being so nervous.”

 

“I’m not nervous,” you gawked, looking down.

 

“No,” he whispered, “Look at me,” Your eyes fluttered back up, because as much as you hated it, you did whatever he said. “Let me try something.” His thumb parted your lips for you, “Relax.”

 

And you tried. 

 

Your lids felt heavy with every millimeter his face got to yours. Right before his lips touch yours, you felt his minty breath fan across them, “You’re going to do it back right?”

 

You eyes were fully shut at this point, and your lips were in the perfect position, so all you could do was nod.

 

“Then kiss me,” he told you, and you closed the distance. 

 

_ God, he was perfect. _

  
  


But unfortunately, you didn’t feel the same about yourself.

 

It wasn’t as if you hadn’t kissed anyone before, you just never kissed anyone you ever liked how you liked Adrian. You never kissed anyone like Adrian. He was perfect, and in comparison: you felt lackluster. You couldn’t help to feel like he had probably kissed far more people than you. People he probably actually were attracted to. Attractive people. Perfect people.

 

Alucard was the one who pulled away, he sat up, propping his elbow along the back on the couch.  “It’s like I can taste your thoughts. What’s wrong.”

 

You couldn’t bare to look at him, your pushed your legs off the couch, sitting up with your back toward him. “Nothing…” 

 

“Liar,” he shook his head, placing his hand against your jaw to make you look at him, “If you didn’t want to kiss me, you didn’t have to. You don’t have to do everything I say.”

 

You were looking down at his waist. He was so perfect. So much more perfect than you, “I don’t do everything you say…”

 

“I just forced you to kiss me, don’t spare me.” he sounded so hurt, and when you looked up, his face matched his toned.

 

The two of you sat in silence, before you told him what was on your mind, “I don’t understand why you would even want to kiss me…”

 

Adrian thought he may have misheard you, “What?” he asked for clarification, causing you to  try and jump off the couch, only for Adrian to pull you into his lips, “Why wouldn’t I want to kiss you?"

 

“Look at me,” you laughed bitterly, ‘And then look at you. Though, you probably do that enough…”

 

Adrian tucked a strand of hair behind your ear, “I am looking at you…” he whispered. “And you’re the most stunning being I’ve ever had the pleasure of knowing.”

 

“You’re just trying to flatter me because I’m the only person here with two real lips.”

 

“No, I’m saying that because I mean it, you idiot.”

 

“Such a charmer.”

 

“(Y/N),” he signed, putting his forehead on yours, “How do I get through this thick skull of yours that I like you.”

 

_ Impossible.  _ People like Adrian weren’t supposed to like people like you. “ _ Liar,”  _ you mocked his tone from before. 

 

Adrian crashed his lips to yours, taking your bottom lip in between his. “I’m,” both his hands were cupping your face, “Not,” you may have grinding into him slightly only to position yourself better on his lap, “ _ Lying,”  _ The last word was more of a hiss. 

 

As he slipped his tongue into your mouth, the door to the reading room was opened. Adrian pushed you off him, reaching down for his book.

 

He was so composed while you were heaving, elbows propping you up from the other side of the couch he practically threw you.

 

“Oh, (Y/N)!” his mother had called out, “I didn’t realize you were here. Adrian always hides you from me.”  _ How hadn’t she had a clue what had just transpire! How was he so collected and calm? _

 

You tried your best to same like you were out of breath from kissing her son, “Lisa, I didn’t realize you were home. I would've stopped in the lab to say hello.” 

 

“My son is quite territorial…” she joked, sitting between the two facing you. Adrian tilted his book down to portray a victory smirk on his face. Oh, you were going to beat the shit out of him when his mother leaves. “I got back late last night. Has he offered you anything to eat or drink?”

 

You held a hand up, eyebrows raising, “Oh, I’m fine!”

 

“So, he hasn’t. Are you trying to starve her?”

 

“I was trying to quench her thirst in other ways,” he joked, tapping his long slender fingers against the book, causing you to shift under his gaze.

 

Lisa knew no better, “You know us full-blooded humans need to eat Adrian! Reading may be food for thought, but (Y/N) needs to eat real food!” She lifted up the book you were reading, raising her eyebrows and a hand to her mouth, letting out a quiet chuckle, “Oh! I didn’t realize you liked this sort of stuff.” She opened the book up. “It’s so dry until they have sex in chapter 10.”

 

You eyes practically bulged out of your head. Adrian was trying not to snort aloud. 

 

Lisa got up and started walking toward the door, “Let me bring you some tea and a snack. And we will catch up. I want to hear all about the adventures my son is dragging you on.”

 

Once Lisa left and the door was fully shut, you crawled over to Adrian throwing his book out of his hands and hit his chest. He let out the biggest laugh, grabbing your forearms and flipping you under him.

 

“You perverse asshole!” you cried, trying to wiggle out of his grip, you tried out your best Adrian voice, “ _ Doesn’t get better until chapter 10 _ !” 

 

“Was that supposed to be me?” Adrian was a giggling mess on top of you, you tried to cover your face, but Adrian’s grip on your arms wasn’t budging, “ I wanted to see your reaction!” he admitted.

 

“Oh, you’re a wicked, wicked boy.’

 

Adrian hummed, bring his face closer to yours. “Where did we leave off, huh?” 

 

Finally you broke loose, pushing him away before he reached your lips, sitting up and smoothing down your top and reaching for his book, “I believe you were reading…” you huffed, shoving his book into his face. He made sure he touched your hand as he grabbed it from you.

 

Adrian fell back along the arm on the couch, letting out a dramatic sigh, “You’re something else.”

 

You let out a laugh, turning back and squinting your eyes as you reached for the book he gave you to read and started it where you left off, “I could say the same about you.”

 

As if the roles reversed, Adrian began to flail his body, smiling all the while, “You’re driving me mad, I swear it.”

 

The book to the reading room opened again, Lisa’s brilliantly lit face that was so similar to one of your favorites popped into view, “Who wants tea?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> this tea is good.................. at work and doing NOTHING but thinking about Alucard hurting and I wanted him not to hurt. Who am i? idk


End file.
